pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silus
Silus (マシュー, Mashū) is the main character of the ''Pokémon: Light & Dark'' series, and is based on the user's incarnation of the player character from the Pokémon games. His physical appearance makes him a doppelganger of . Overview Character Unlike his cousin, Silus is slightly different on this wiki. For starters he has a different name, and he was born in Hora instead of Johto. He also takes on the role of Ryan's cousin instead of his rival; though once could argue that they are still rivals regardless. Silus is Pokémon Trainer from Eden Town in the Hora region. He is the cousin of the eighth Gym Leader of Hora, Ryan. His goal is to become a Pokémon Master by defeating the Hora League and defeating the Hora Battle Frontier. He travels with, initially, with Lyra and Nathan, and later with Clair and Nathan, who are pursuing their own Pokémon journies. Silus is a Pokédex holder, dubbed by Professor Changi as "The Evolver". As a young boy from Eden Town, he gets a late start as a trainer, receiving his first Pokémon from Professor Changi at the age of 17. He then sets off on his Pokémon journey through the region of Hora, hoping to become a Pokémon Master. Silus quickly proved himself to be a formidable young trainer, versatile in skill, as he won his first Pokémon Contest soon after beginning his journey, making a longtime rival in Jason Reid in the process, and earned his first Gym badge shortly thereafter. Personality Silus is a competitive young Trainer, being one of the few to both challenge Pokémon Gyms and compete in Pokémon Contests. This is further supported by the fact that he had already accumulated a wide following of rivals by the time he reached Monkshood Town, early on in his journey. In The Ghost Pokémon Master!, Silus revealed that he felt his Pokémon were part of his family, due to his upbringing being centered around Pokémon. This lead him to being one of the few trainers chosen by a Darkrai. Abilities Expert Tactician: Silus has been duly noted to be a skilled strategist when it comes to Pokémon battles. His first two Gym battles were won by turning around a situation that was less than favorable for his team. The first real sign of his ability to create complex strategies well was in his first Pokémon Contest, located in Gardenia Town, when he, almost effortlessly, combined the abilities of his Monferno and Pichu to defeat Jason's Servine and Heracross. After training with the Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City, he learned several complex strategies, which debuted in his second battle with Jason, in Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, and which he had shown to have matured greatly in their third battle, in Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!. Pokémon Evolution Master: As "The Evolver", Silus' particular skill is in evolving his Pokémon into more powerful forms, most of the time, at breakneck pace. This is best exemplified when his Turtwig evolved into Grotle in the same episode it debuted in. Equipment Berries * : As shown in Skip to My Snover!, Silus carries around a large amount of Oran Berries at anytime, in his backpack. He mainly uses them for Pokémon food, but will occasionally hand them out to wild Pokémon whom he sees that need them. Key Items * : Silus possesses a dark blue Pokédex, of the -variety. As a "Pokédex holder", he uses his Pokédex very frequently, mainly to scan and inform himself on Pokémon species he has never before encountered. It should be noted, however, that he doesn't scan every new species he encounters, as shown in his third battle with Jason, and when he obtains his Charmander. His Pokédex also displays a Pokémon's Ability and Moves, as well as provide information on each. In Ghostly Gastly!, Professor Changi upgrades his Pokédex on the Pokémon from the region, causing it to look like a Kalos-version Pokédex. * : Silus also has a newer model Pokégear, of a similar color scheme to his Pokédex, given to him by Clair in Goodbye Lyra, Hello Clair!. In addition to acting as a , it also has a map of the local region, a clock for telling time, which changes with time zones, and a radio, which Silus never really makes much on-screen use of. Other Items * : Silus has a large assortment of the standard variation of the Poké Ball. He uses these to capture the Pokémon he desires to own whenever encountering them in the wild. So far, all of the Pokémon caught by Silus in the series have been in the standard Poké Ball. Pokémon As a trainer, Silus does not fall into any particular of Pokémon training; preferring to capture and train a wide variety of Pokémon. In just his brief travels in Hora thus far, Silus has accumulated a wide range of species and managed to train and evolve several more. After meeting Clair, Silus begins to learn about the Pokémon he works best with. He works best with Pokémon like his Infernape — Pokémon that evolve one or more times, which have flexibility, yet a lot of power. Despite this, he will settle for catching any Pokémon he feels he can bond with. On hand With Professor Changi At Home In Training Traded Away Befriended , which had noticed it was trapped under a fallen boulder. After Silus rescued it, he and Braviary took it to the Pokémon Center in Crocus City, where they remained with it as it was nursed back to health. Silus then helped returning it back to its natural habitat. None of Rufflet's moves are known. }} Badges Obtained This is a listing of all of Silus's known badges; Hora League Ribbons Obtained This is a listing of all of Silus's known ribbons; Hora League Pokemon Competitions Pokémon Contests Miscellaneous Competitions In the games Silus, like his cousin, debuts in Pokémon Crystal as Ryan's rival, under the name Mashū. Though is "game self" radically changed from version to version in both appearance and personality, his name and Pokémon battle tactics usually remained the same as well. He reprises his role as the rival in every Pokémon game to date. Starting in , for the first and only time, he became the player character (while Ryan remained the player character in ), thus the reason for his appearing like , and journeyed through the Kanto region. Trivia * Like Ryan, Silus appears as a player character from the game, due to being a wiki rendition of one of my game characters. He takes on the appearance of Lucas, at first. After the second badge, however, he begins to appear like Hugh. He was later retconed in favor of looking like Red, the original player character, to solidify this image. In-story, this was passed off as a "haircut", due to Jason and Misty's taunting of his hair looking like a . * Silus is Jason Reid's second rival to own a Pikachu. ** As of Road to Champion: Gardenia Gym!, Jason, Amelia, and Silus all have one of the Pikachu evolutionary line; Jason has Pichu, Silus has Pikachu, and Amelia has Raichu. ** As of Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!, he also becomes Jason's second rival to own a Raichu. * Starting in Roselia and Roserade! A New Companion for Silus!, Silus' Pokédex uses the SoulSilver translations while Lyra's Pokédex uses the HeartGold translation. * He is the second known member of his family to possess a legendary Pokémon, the other being Ryan and his Suicune. * Silus seems to neglect calling his Pokémon by their nicknames even if they have one. * Silus is deathly afraid of spider Pokémon, such as Galvantula. * Silus has captured a Pokémon from every Generation of Pokémon games, except Generation VI. * As of Double Deino Duo!, Silus is the second of Jason Reid's rivals to own a Deino; the other being Amelia. Appearances Quotes External Links Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Main Characters Category:Advance Frontier Category:Light & Dark